Spinal fusion is a procedure that involves joining two or more adjacent vertebrae with a bone fixation device to restrict movement of the vertebra with respect to one another. Spinal fixation devices are used in spine surgery to align, stabilize and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation rod, such as, for example, a relatively rigid fixation rod or a dynamic or flexible spinal fixation rod, etc. (collectively referred to herein as a spinal fixation rod), that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the spinal fixation rod to various spinal fixation elements, such as, for example, hooks, bolts, wires, screws, such as pedicle screws, and the like. Surgeons may commonly choose to install multiple spinal fixation elements, as well as multiple spinal fixation rods, to treat a given spinal disorder.
Conventional surgical techniques for spinal fusion have involved the use of multiple instruments that sometimes require the use of more than one hand to operate. Thus, multiple surgeons often manipulate the instruments used during a spinal fusion surgery. Furthermore, conventional surgical techniques included long incisions that are associated with long and painful recovery times. Recently, minimally invasive surgical procedures for performing spinal fusion have been developed that generally provide access to and perform corrective surgery at a surgical site while imparting reduced trauma to the patient anatomy.